El bosque de los Sapos
by Pablo Poulain
Summary: Un chico sin olfato se va aa resolver su problema a un bosque donde se dice que viven dos sapos mágicos.


**El Bosque de los Sapos**

Evan era un chico, no más rápido, no más inteligente, ni más lindo que el resto, pero a pesar de eso era conocido en todo el pueblo de Lirdan, no por una virtud, si no por una rareza, Evan no poseía olfato.  
Un día lo descubrió cuando todos los niños de la escuela corrieron fuera de la sala para ver los pasteles que traían de regalo, Evan se quedó dentro sin entender que todos los niños habían sido atraídos magnéticamente por el olor. Luego preguntando a todos descubrió que simplemente el no poseía ese sentido, así como su prima Lira no podía ver.  
Ya a la edad de 16 trabajaba en una pesquera, le pagaban bien, y hacía el trabajo que nadie quería hacer por el olor putrefacto, y una que otra vez iba a la morgue a sacar cadáveres especialmente malolientes.  
Pero Evan no planeaba quedarse así por siempre, tenía un plan, le habían contado que en un bosque que quedaba a una hora a pie, vivían dos sapos mágicos, el del defecto y el de la virtud. Tenía todo planeado, sólo necesitaba dos bolsas de oro para que su plan triunfara.  
Al pasar los meses, y al haber obtenido el dinero, Evan partió un día al bosque de los sapos.

Después de caminar y caminar entre árboles, senderos y riachuelos, en medio de un altar de rocas encontró a un sapo rojo y gordo que lo miraba con cara de desprecio:  
-¿Qué haces aquí forastero? ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –el sapo sacó una pipa y miró con escepticismo.  
- Soy Evan, del pueblo Lirdan, y vengo aquí para hacerte una apuesta. Tengo una bolsa de oro.  
- ¿Sabes cómo funcionan mis apuestas? Yo buscaré en tu interior tu peor defecto, y luego te haré una prueba, si ganas mejorarás tu defecto, si pierdes me quedaré con el oro.  
El joven asintió, y el sapo lo miró largo rato, lo vio y lo vio, hasta encontrar su defecto, entonces sacó 3 frutas, dos naranjas y una manzana, y le vendó los ojos, el chico debía adivinar cual de las tres era la manzana. Después de pasar un minuto oliendo, sin resultado, apuntó a la fruta que creía que era la manzana, al desvendarse se dio cuenta que había apuntado a una naranja y le dio la bolsa de oro al sapo, mientras este último reía.  
El joven se fue con la cabeza alta en busca del siguiente ser mágico.

Después de caminar unos minutos dio con el otro sapo, que a diferencia del anterior, estaba en un altar de madera, era desnutrido, largo y de color verde.  
-Sabes quién soy forastero?  
- Si, eres el sapo de las virtudes, y he venido hasta acá porque quiero poseer olfato.  
- De verdad quieres poseer olfato?  
- Si – al decir esto sintió que no podía abrir la boca.  
- De verdad quieres poseer olfato?  
El joven asintió, y al hacer esto los ojos se le nublaron y no pudo ver más.  
-De verdad quieres poseer olfato?  
El joven no vio al sapo hablar, pero lo escuchó y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, a hacer esto ningún sonido volvió a entrar por sus oidos, y al mismo tiempo un mundo maravillosos de olores inundó a Evan, quien ahora parecía despertar a otro mundo, sintió cada olor que lo rodeaba, sintió el olor del sapo que era repugnante y que estaba mezclado con un sudor raro, de triunfo.  
El joven entonces fijó su concentración en buscar el olor del sapo de los defectos, y así siguió el hedor sin toparse con nada, pues sentía el olor a metros de distancia, al llegar donde él tomó una vara y escribió en el suelo.  
"Nueva apuesta, juguemos de nuevo al juego de las frutas, ésta vez si gano me devolverás la visión, el habla y el oído y además mi bolsa de oro, si pierdo te doy mi otra bolsa de oro, y me puedes convertir en un sapo y seré tu sirviente hasta el final de mis días, si aceptas tócame el hombro derecho, si no el izquierdo"  
El sapo quedó pensando un rato, hasta que finalmente le tocó el hombro derecho, colocó las frutas frente de él, y esperaron. Evan no se movía, sabía exactamente en que lugar estaba la manzana, así que de súbito salto y fue a la espalda del sapo y agarró la manzana que éste escondía en su mano, en ese momento preciso todos sus sentidos volvieron y la bolsa de oro apareció en su mano.

Desde ese día, Evan se hizo más conocido aún, y dejó su trabajo en la morgue y la pescadería, y se dedicó a divulgar su talento, hacia pasteles y repostería como nadie más, sabia elegir los mejores ingredientes con sólo olerlos. Viajó por el mundo con su fama buscando los mejores sabores, con los mejores olores, y así cualquiera que pasará cerca de su restaurant, podía oler a millas el olor, quedaban encantados y como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo no podían resistir las ganas de pasar a comprar algo.  
Nunca nadie se enteró de la historia de los sapos, ni como Evan recuperó su olfato, pues éste siempre temió que si contaba su historia, nadie le creería.  
Así que cuando alguien le preguntaba como recuperó su olfato simplemente decía "me huele a que no me creerías."

FIN


End file.
